1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of body securing devices for X-ray examinations. More specifically, it relates to a foot orienting and securing apparatus which is low in cost, disposable and specifically designed for use in sterile environments where patient cooperation is not available, including a foot retaining structure and a foot prop structure. The retaining structure is preferably in the form of an open top boot with foot retaining strap means. The prop structure preferably has a horizontal base plate for supporting the rear of the boot heel and a vertical positioning plate extending from the base plate for abutting and anchoring the bottom of the foot in a selected rotational position. The foot retaining structure is removably and fixedly joinable to the two plates of the positioning structure by contact-activated fastening means. These fastening means may be hook and loop fastener strips, an adhesive, or interlocking male and female engaging members such as pegs and peg receiving holes. These fastening means extend laterally across the plates so that the base plate receives and engages the rear heel of the foot retaining structure at any lateral location along the base plate, and such that the vertical plate receives and engages the bottom of the foot retaining structure with the foot retaining structure rotated to any one of an infinite variety of rotational positions. An X-ray film cartridge or cassette prop structure is optionally provided in the form of a plate member having at least one set of two tab portions extending perpendicularly from the plate member to resiliently and retainingly receive between them an edge of an X-ray cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have recently been several devices for holding a leg and foot of a patient in desired positions for X-ray examination. These devices have generally been expensive and complex, requiring of patient assistance unavailable during surgery and most often not suited to rotationally orienting the foot.
One prior device is that of Cheney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,496, issued on May 2, 1989. Cheney teaches a leg and ankle holder including a base portion with a channel-shaped recess in its upper surface for receiving a heel and lower leg. A film cassette holding compartment having cassette positioning means is provided within the base portion. The bottom of the foot rests against a first plate extending upward from one end of the base portion. The first plate is pivotally mounted to a second plate immediately behind the first plate and secured thereto with a sliding clamp. The second plate has an arched top edge and the sliding clamp rides along the arch. Moving the sliding clamp pivots the first plate and foot about the heel of the foot, and then the clamp is tightened to hold the foot in the desired position. A second pivot point permits pivoting the foot at the ankle to extend or raise the end of the foot. A problem with Cheney is that it is complex and expensive to manufacture, and thus may necessarily be used for more than one patient. The guarantee of sterility, which is probably more important than ever today, would be lost in this event. Another problem with Cheney is that it could be awkward to use. Rather than simply setting the foot in the desired position, one must hold the foot in place while operating a dial to loosen and tighten the sliding clamp.
A device similar to that of Cheney is a foot support and positioner known as a "space boot" for preventing foot drop, such as that made by NUMEDICOTM Rehab Equipment and Supplies. A contoured foam "boot" is anchored to a support base with a vertical plate portion. A threaded pivoting bolt extends from the heel of the boot through a slot in the vertical plate and a knurled nut placed on the pivoting bolt secures the boot at that point. A threaded positioning bolt extends from the central sole of the boot through other converging slots in the vertical plate so that the boot can be fastened with a second knurled nut into any of several rotated positions against the vertical plate. The problems of Cheney are again presented.
Highley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,749, issued on Mar. 23, 1982, discloses an apparatus for facilitating X-ray examinations in which it is determined whether an anterior talo fibular ligament has been ruptured. The lower leg is strapped to the upright portion of an L-shaped support structure, and the foot is strapped to a longitudinally sliding carriage on the laterally extending base portion of the structure. The heel of the foot is engaged by a wedge member on the carriage and pressure is applied by a piston and cylinder combination within the base portion to move the carriage away from the upright portion. While this carriage movement may be suited to the narrow purpose of examining the anterior talo fibular ligament, Highley does not permit rotation of the foot for examination at various angles. Another problem with Highley is its complexity and substantial manufacturing cost. Like Cheney, Highley would likely have to be reused for a series of patients to be cost effective, so that sterility is not assured.
Sugarman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,005, issued on Apr. 17, 1984, reveals a device for supporting a patient's foot during surgery. Sugarman includes a positioning shaft having two co-acting first and second post members slidably mounted on the shaft. Means are provided for locking the post members in a desired position. A foot engaging plate protrudes from the second post member for forming into a cast constructed around a foot and ankle. A problem with Sugarman is that one must form a cast around a foot merely to anchor it for X-ray examination. Another problem with Sugarman is that the complex structure of shafts and posts, and tightening screws and knobs, would be expensive to manufacture.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a foot holding and positioning apparatus for X-ray examination which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture to be disposable, so that either the foot holding portion or the entire apparatus may be provided new and truly sterile for each patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which accommodates a full range of rotational foot positions from which X-ray examination can be made.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which will reduce operating time, exposure to radiation, and physician frustration by minimizing the frequency of repeat X-ray examination.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easy for operating room staff to understand and to use and which is ambidextrous.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus with an optional, inexpensive and simple X-ray cassette positioning structure.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact, light weight and readily portable.